the unexpected
by maria190
Summary: Will changes his mind unexpectadly. I love them!


**The unexpected is one another story about my favorite couple Will and Lou. I love them. Will Traynor is great and he must come back in a second movie and in a third book. So here it is. Both Will and Lou's point of view. I looooooveeee themmmmmmmmmm. I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Louisa**

Yes. The unexpected. That's the word I think when I see how perfect Will is. And I could never expect that I would find a perfect man like he is that loves me as much as I do love him. Oh and I do. I love Will Traynor so much that my heart breaks. It breaks me that we love each other so much but he still thinks that he must do this. I can't do anything to change his mind about that bloody place. He said I didn't see him before. But I did. When I was with him that night with all the snow outside when he was ill and he was sleeping. I saw in the lap top, in his lap top, the birthday video that was made for him and how athletic he was. How handsome. As handsome as he is now. He was jumping off cliffs yes and he was too active and I know he misses that . I get it. I would miss that too. But he has to understand that he can be happy. I would never feel trapped with him because simply, he is the love of my life and I feel the luckiest woman on earth. Because he's the love of my life and he's an extraordinary man. A perfect man and this wheelchair is nothing. He cannot let himself defined by a wheelchair.

He's my man , my Will and I am his woman. His Clark. So, as we are still on Mauritius, this last night here and after the bloody talk we had on the beach tonight about Switzerland, we are in separate rooms and all I can think is how mad I was before when we talked about Switzerland. But now, I know I was never mad. I am just so in love with him and I want him to change his mind. Because he has to understand that he won't push me away. Because I know he loves me but he thinks Switzerland is the solution because he got sick of the pneumonia, exhaustion and I get that he is tired. But we can make it. Together.

I love him and he loves me too much so I will go right now to his room. Unexpectadly. But I know he wants me to go. So ….. Now here I am outside his door. And as I open the door ….. I see him so handsome in that bed and he is awake. He can't sleep like I can't.

"Will"

"Clark I ….. Clark I don't want you to understand wrong things. I am going to Switzerland not because I don't love you …. Because I do love you so deeply. Eternally"

"I love you too Will and forever. You are the love of my life"

"Come here Clark. Right close to me" and I did. I held him tight and as we are both together I told him:

"I can't imagine my life without you Will"

"But I will be with you always Clark. Even after Switzerland. We are soul mates Clark"

"Yes we are Will. I know you will never leave me even after Switzerland, but you don't have to go. I want you to keep saying your sarcastic words to me and I want to kiss you all the time and looking deep in your eyes"

"Clark, I would stay forever here kissing you. And I don't want to go to Switzerland, but this wheelchair ….."

"Oh Will, just …."

"Shhhh Clark, just hold me and kiss me"

And I held him and kissed him and I was holding him so tight and I said:

"Please Will, just think about it. Please"

And just when I thought that he will say no, I heard the unexpected.

"Ok, Clark I will"

 **Will**

And I said:

"Ok, Clark I will" and after she smiled at me with content and love and excitement she said:

"Oh my God thank you Will"

"Thank you Clark" and then we drifted off to a sweet sleep .

I was sure I was going to tell her:

"No, Clark I won't think about it. I will go" , but after the pain I felt , the pain we felt after the talk in the beach about Switzerland, the words when she asked me to think about it, came out very easily.

And now we are back from Mauritius and Clark moved in the annex. We both want to be together and whatever my final decision will be, we need to be together. She told me on the plane returning to England that she wants to be with me every second. So I told her to come and move in with me because I want to be with her too. Every second. We agreed until I decide, to try not talk about Switzerland and cherish every moment of our living together.

And we have such a great time together. Going to concerts, watching movies with subtitles and saying and showing to each other how much we love each other.

And now today, I have to make decision, because the Switzerland date is one day away. She knows that, she waits until I make that decision. As Nathan finished my routine he said:

"I'll see you tomorrow morning mate. I hope you will decide …. Well I'll come early and I guess I'll find out then"

"Yes. Nate. Tomorrow" so as he was leaving worried and wanting me to change my mind and don't go to Switzerland, we are exiting my room and as we are passing by to the exit for Nathan to leave, we both find Clark as she was waiting for us to finish, asleep on the couch, watching the movie we first saw together. Deux hommes et des dieux. And I was so moved. And Nathan told me:

"I'll wake her up"

"No, Nathan, just leave her. She needs rest. I'll be fine until she wakes up. We've done everything we need"

"Ok mate. See you tomorrow … I'll leave you to …. Think"

And we were all acting strangely because although I did say I will think about it, everyone were afraid, everyone knew that Will Traynor will not change his mind easily. But …. I heard the unexpected. She is talking in her sleep:

"Will, don't I can't do this . I can't watch you … I can't live without you. I know we can make it. Please don't let this wheelchair define you. Forget the bloody wheelchair"

And suddenly, unexpectedly, I was shedding tears. And ten minutes later …. She found me looking out of the window. Speechless. She came next to me and she knew I had decided.

"Will, are you all right?"

And before I reply to her I said to myself:

"Will Traynor, don't do it. For her shake. For your shake. For both of you. Don't let a wheelchair define you Will Traynor. You said to her once that she can't let that night at the maze with these awful men define her. And so, she listened. She didn't let that night define her. She took your advice. So take your own advice, the same advice you gave to her and do the same. Don't let this wheelchair define you. It will be hard but you don't have to go to Switzerland. No"

So when I told that to myself I said to her:

"What did you say Clark?"

"Are you all right?"

"Come here Clark, on my lap"

And she did and I told her as I looked straight into her eyes and she put her hands around my neck:

"Ok" and I smiled and I figured that I liked I said ok.

"Ok what Will?" she said smiling already knew what I was saying

"You will look into my eyes for a long time. Switzerland is off the table. I'll let them know today. My dad will handle the rest"

"Traynor" and she was shedding tears and then I said:

"My sarcasm won't go anywhere. You will keep hearing my annoying comments"

"I am the happiest woman Traynor. Thank you. I love you"

"And I am the happiest man Clark. Thank you. And I love you too"

Then we kissed and she told me:

"I know it's going to be really hard sometimes with your health, but we will get through everything together. We are strong"

"Yes we are Clark. And I won't let this thing define me"

I said looking at my wheelchair.

"I love you Will Traynor"

"I love you too Louisa Clark"

"And now you're stuck with me. I want for us to keep living together. Here"

"I wouldn't let you go Clark. And you're stuck with me too"

"Promise?"

"I promise Clark" and then we kissed and yes. It happened. The unexpected. I changed my mind. When everything after that night on the beach in Mauritius were saying that I won't change my mind, I did. I always wanted to live. And after my accident I didn't think I could. Yes there are times and there will be times that my health won't be good. But the thing is …. That I am alive with Clark. We can overcome hard things and from the moment I saw her I felt alive again after my accident. And today I decided that we can keep feeling alive despite this wheelchair.

So this is it, the unexpected decision and the unexpected and eternal love that I share with my Clark. I am happy. We are!


End file.
